A nuclear magnetic resonance (hereinafter referred to as NMR) angular rate sensor or gyroscope is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,495, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this document. A NMR gyroscope operates on the principle of sensing inertial angular rotation rate or angular displacement about a sensitive axis of the device as a shift in the Larmor precession frequency or phase, respectively, of one or more isotopes that possess nuclear magnetic moments.
The gyroscope is composed of an angular rotation sensor and associated electronics. The principal elements of the sensor are one or more light sources, an NMR cell, one or more photodetectors, a set of magnetic shields and a set of magnetic field coils. The principal elements of the electronics are signal processing circuits for extracting the Larmor precession frequency and phase information as well as circuits for generating and controlling various magnetic fields, both steady and varying sinusoidally with time, that are necessary for the proper operation of the device.
The NMR cell is mounted within a set of magnetic shields in order to attenuate external magnetic fields to acceptable low levels. Magnetic field coils are used to apply very uniform magnetic fields to the NMR cell. Both a steady field and an ac carrier field are applied along the sensitive axis of the device and AC feedback fields are applied along one of the transverse axes. The DC magnetic fields along both transverse axes are controlled to be substantially zero. The NMR cell contains one or more alkali metal vapors, such as rubidium, together with two or more isotopes of one or more noble gases that possess nuclear magnetic moments, such as krypton-83, and xenon-129, or xenon-131. One or more buffer gases such as helium and nitrogen may also be contained in the cell. The magnitude of an individual nuclear magnetic moment is extremely small and the natural equilibrium condition is one in which a nearly random orientation of moments exists in an ensemble of atoms. Techniques must be used to orient a significant fraction of these magnetic moments in a single direction so that a macroscopic magnetic moment, and consequently a measurable signal, will be produced. The NMR cell is illuminated by a beam of circularly polarized light that originates from a source such as a rubidium lamp or laser diode and which passes through the cell at an angle with respect to the steady magnetic field. Absorption of some of this light causes the atomic magnetic moments of the rubidium atoms to be partly aligned in the direction of the steady magnetic field. This alignment is partly transferred to the nuclear magnetic moments of the noble gases by inter-atomic interactions, and these nuclear moments, and associated nuclear moment magnetic fields, are caused to precess about the direction of the steady magnetic field at the respective Larmor precession frequencies of the two noble gases. These rotating fields modulate the precessional motions of the rubidium magnetic moments, which in turn produce corresponding modulations of the transmitted light, thereby making it possible to optically detect the Larmor precession frequencies of the two noble gases.
The modulations of the light intensity are converted into electrical signals by a photodetector, and these signals are then electronically demodulated and filtered to provide signals at the Larmor precession frequencies of the two noble gases. The difference between the two precession frequencies is used to accurately control the steady magnetic field so that it is constant. One of the noble gas precession frequencies is subtracted from a precision reference frequency. The resulting difference frequency is a measure of the angular rotation rate of the gyroscope.